This invention relates to closet doors, passage doors or window shutters and particularly those which have a bi-fold construction. A bi-fold assembly comprises two panels hinged together with one panel hinged to a door or window jamb. The two panels of each assembly collapse on a set of hinges and fold toward one another when the assembly is opened. As such, when both panels form a common planar surface the assembly is in its closed position. Two bi-fold assemblies together are commonly used as closet or passage doors or window shutters.
When bi-fold assemblies are used as doors or as window shutters it is often desirable to positively lock two bi-fold assemblies together when they're closed. This provides security against intruders. If the bi-fold assemblies are used as closet doors a positive locking means will deter any unauthorized access to articles within the closet. The same holds true for shutters. If a window contains two bi-fold assemblies with a locking means intruders will be inhibited from gaining entrance through the window.
Present methods of securing two bi-fold assemblies in their closed position are inadequate because they don't provide a means for positively locking the assemblies together. A common method is a hook and an eyelet. A hook is screwed into the edge of one assembly and an eyelet screwed into the edge of the opposing assembly While this arrangement keeps the assemblies closed, it doesn't prevent their unauthorized opening.
Another common method to secure bi-fold assemblies in a closed position is a biasing means such as a spring. The bi-fold assemblies aren't hooked together but rather each is individually secured in place in its closed position. Spring systems however do not provide a positive lock. Other techniques are available for positively locking two bi-fold assemblies together; however, these allow ready access to the latch with a cutting tool thereby permitting an intruder to defeat the lock.
The locking means of the present invention overcomes the difficulties described above and affords other features and advantages heretofore not available.